Fator de Cura
by Willka Lillyanne WinterKrauser
Summary: No mundo bruxo, A Cura é a pessoa única que tem o dom de curar as pessoas sem o auxílio de objetos ou poções mágicas.
1. Chapter 1

_**Fator de Cura**_

_**N/A: Ela foi escrita no dia 01 de Janeiro (2008) E cá entre nós, é uma droga ficar betando essa fic. Se houver algum erro, não liguem, meu teclado estava desconfigurado xx E não tinha Word lá para variar! Tive que fazer no Bloco de Notas! Bem, talvez a idéia dessa fanfic seja um pouco irreal e vocês achem as coisas dramáticas demais. Mas o drama é o meu forte e pelo menos, eu tentei arranjar pretextos para a idéia da fic. 8D Espero que me mandem reviews (Não precisam gostar, eu amo críticas também ), afinal, é o que vai manter minha vontade de escrever viva o **_

_**Primeiro capítulo da Will pra DJ ;**_

_**.Chapter One.**_

_-Flashback-_

_Era um ano como outro qualquer, um Beco Diagonal que nunca mudava, lojas que lucravam mais a cada dia que era descoberto a existência de novos bruxinhos. A única diferença era que, naquele ano, nossa protagonista estava lá para fazer sua primeira compra como uma cidadã magicamente reconhecida._

_Thalita Wallace era seu nome. That era como era conhecida. Em seus onze anos de vida, ano em que a maioria era reconhecida como portadores de magia no próprio sangue, That recebera a carta de Hogwarts, a mesma carta que grande parte de bruxos recebia ao completar os mesmos onze anos. That não sabia se era sangue-puro, apesar de que esta informação não nos será tão útil no decorrer da historia. That sabia que não tinha pai e nem mãe. Sr. e Sra. Wallace haviam lhe acolhido ao encontrar a mãe falecida em um canto desconhecido de um vilarejo bruxo. A mãe de Thalita morrera em seu parto e a garota foi criada pelos Wallace como sua herdeira. Enfim, lá estava Thalita em frente a uma sorveteria imensamente grande e chamativa. Tal sorveteria estava muito movimentada e por seu pequeno tamanho, That era empurrada por grande parte dos adultos se moviam para ir até o caixa fazer o pedido. Foi através de um destes empurrões que That conhecera Gabe. Seu nome era Gabriel Bernard e naquela época, Gabriel era um cidadão como outro qualquer._

_Bem... Thalita fora empurrada por um garçom apressado, só que daquela vez não conseguira se segurar em nada e foi cambaleando desequilibradamente para trás. Antes, então, que ela caísse por completo, um homem grande e alto lhe socorreu. Ao contrario do que muitos pensam, Gabe não era nenhum protótipo de gala de novela. Ele não era feio, era apenas um cidadão normal. That também não era nenhuma capa de revista. A garota tinha os cabelos castanho-claros ressecados e era musculosa. O homem que lhe socorrera tinha os cabelos negros bagunçados e um nariz maior que o normal. A coisa mais charmosa e medonha que ele tinha eram seus ombros, que eram realmente extensos. That se levantou e olhou para seu "salvador". Ele parecia um homem tão... maduro._

_**- Você esta bem?**__ - ele perguntou com um sorriso divertido no rosto, esperando uma reação da garota._

_**- Ah, estou...**__ - respondeu um tanto constrangida, desviando o olhar daqueles enormes ombros. - Obrigada... - agradeceu. O homem sorriu e lhe deu as costas, seguindo seu rumo._

_Thalita ficou observando-o por alguns minutos. Desejou ser amiga daquele homem. Ele parecia ser uma companhia tão agradável! Mas isso foi só um pensamento passageiro. Afinal, ele somente a impedira de cair e isto foi um ato comum, qualquer um faria isso. O homem fora conversar com um garoto mais novo, um pouco mais velho que That e que, mais tarde, em Hogwarts, ela veio a descobrir que tal garoto era irmão do homem que lhe ajudara. Veio a descobrir também que tal homem se chamava Gabriel e que já havia acabado a escola há muito tempo. A menina descobriu muitas coisas em seu primeiro ano de Hogwarts. Entre essas coisas, um poder de cura muito curioso._

_-Fim do Flashback-_

O tempo passou extremamente rápido e em pouco tempo, That se via formada, prestando exames para poder se tornar uma renomada auror. Estava em seus exames finais e agora faltava apenas o teste prático. Tal teste ocorreria quando algum caso necessitasse da ajuda de algum auror e tal oportunidade seria dada a That para que ela pudesse resolver. A natureza misteriosa da personalidade que havia se formado na garota deixava dúvidas quanto à sua capacidade de se tornar uma auror, mas nada a fez impedir de tentar tal até agora. E a oportunidade veio. Em uma noite como outra qualquer, Thalita acordara com uma irritante coruja arranhando o vidro de sua janela. Irritada e sonolenta, a garota abriu a janela para que a coruja entrasse. A coruja lhe depositou uma carta e logo se foi embora.

**- GABE! Gabe, olhe! A carta chegou!** - Thalita abrira a porta do quarto do apartamento de seu vizinho de modo totalmente brusco, acordando um homem que dormia ao lado de sua noiva. That viu os dois se levantarem lentamente e corou de modo constrangido, desviando o olhar para baixo e se dirigindo àporta.

**- Sinto muito, eu... Vou sozinha.** - A garota gaguejou, saindo do quarto do apartamento de seu vizinho. Gabe se levantou, ainda sonolento.

**- Não! Eu vou com você, só... Só espere eu me trocar.** - Gabriel lhe respondeu forçando os olhos a se abrirem. That olhou novamente para o garoto. Ele não havia mudado nada desde aquele dia em frente a Sorveteria Floreans... Ela, pelo contráio, crescera muito. E mesmo não tendo mudado muito, ele ficava cada vez mais atraente. Talvez fosse a fama de jogador de quadribol, ou ele estivesse começando a fazer mais exercícios, mas seu corpo ficava mais definido a cada vez que That tinha a oportunidade de olhar seu corpo nu.

**- Te espero no térreo.** - Thalita sorriu, animada, fechando a porta do quarto de Gabe e se dirigindo ao seu apartamento. Ao chegar à porta, receou... Seria muito metido dar uma espiada nos dois? Bem... Era uma curiosidade forte demais. Thalita voltou ao apartamento de Gabe e encostou o ouvido sobre a porta do quarto dele.

_**- Você vai mesmo, Bernard?**_ - perguntou sua noiva e visivelmente irritada com a aparição repentina daquela pirralha.

_**- Eu prometi pra ela, Ângela.**_ - Gabe sussurrou, fazendo um barulho que pareceu um beijo melado. Thalita fez um cara de nojo ao ouvir aquilo, mas continuou com o ouvido grudado a porta.

_**- Você não acha que da atenção demais pra ela?**_ - Ângela perguntou de modo ciumento.

_**- Ah, Ângela, não comece.**_ - Gabe disse irritado e o barulho da cama rangendo e passos se seguindo foram ouvidos. Thalita se afastou da porta com medo de que ele a abrisse e encontrasse-a lhe espiando, mas o barulho de água descendo pela pia foi ouvido em seguida. Ele fora ao banheiro lavar seu rosto.

_**- Ela só tem dezoito anos!**_ - Gabe continuou, fechando a torneira.

_**- Idade o suficiente para saber se cuidar!**_

_**- Escute...**_ - A cama rangeu e o barulho de línguas se encontrando foi ouvido novamente. That refez sua cara de nojo. _**- Eu te amo, ok?**_ - o barulho de passos foi ouvido de novo. Desta vez, Thalita não quis se arriscar. Saiu do apartamento de Gabriel e se dirigiu ao seu, indo colocar as vestes mais confortáveis que tinha para a missão daquele dia. Não sabia exatamente o que pensar do que acabara de ouvir. Sabia que Ângela não gostava muito dela, mas não sabia que era ciúme... Claro que That já havia pensado inúmeras vezes na possibilidade de rolar algo entre ela e Gabe, mas era irreal demais... Gabe era muito mais velho e ela gostava de tê-lo como amigo.

Terminou de se trocar e tentou esquecer o que acabara de ouvir. Bem, aquilo não importava agora, importava? Ela suspirou. Tinha que se concentrar mais em sua missão. Se ela falhasse, uma nova oportunidade de se tornar uma auror seria apenas dali a cinco anos e a garota não suportaria ser sustentada pelos pais por mais tanto tempo. Enquanto descia as escadas do prédio ela mentalizava todos os feitiços possíveis em sua cabeça, caso ela precisasse utilizar algum. Quando chegou na entrada do prédio, Gabe já estava ali, vestido com seu típico casaco de frio enorme. Ninguém o reconhecia quando ele usava aquilo e isso era bom para ambos. Quantas vezes eles já não foram interrompidos por alguém querendo um autógrafo? A menina se aproximou, agitada e saltitante.

**- Eu pensei que não viesse de verdade!** - Ela sorriu, aproximando-se do garoto e lhe dando um beijo no rosto de cumprimento.

**- Eu tinha prometido**! - ele sorriu de volta, abrindo a porta do prédio para que os dois começassem a caminhar rumo ao local indicado na carta. **- Vamos?**

**- Quando você disse que queria ver eu me tornando auror, não pensei que fosse verdade...** - ela comentou duvidosa, mas realmente feliz pelo homem lhe acompanhar em seu último teste. Quando ela havia comentado o desejo ao seu amigo, ele dissera que a acompanharia em cada passo que houvesse para lhe dar um apoio moral. Lógico, ela amou a idéia, mas duvidou muito que ele estaria do seu lado... Mas enfim, em todos os testes ele esteve lá e isso lhe ajudou muito.

**- Ora, é divertido ver minha pupila se formando!**

**- "Minha" pupila? Desde quando eu sou sua pupila?** - That lhe deu um empurrãozinho com um riso divertido.

**- Hora, desde que a senhora apareceu em frente a minha casa com a desculpa de que queria um autógrafo meu!** - Gabe comentou de jeito esnobe.

**- Hah!** - That exclamou boquiaberta com o comentário do amigo. **- Não me humilhe deste jeito!** - A garota arqueou as sobrancelhas de modo nervoso, mas ainda com um sorriso no rosto.

**- Só falei a verdade!** - ele riu, continuando a andar. **- Onde vamos?** - perguntou.

**- Benckiser.** - ela respondeu, tentando acompanhar o passo largo de Gabe.

**- Benckiser? O que aconteceu dessa vez? Qual a sua missão, afinal**?! - perguntou Gabriel de modo confuso.

**- Alguma coisa explodiu naquele vilarejo. Talvez eu terei de pegar o culpado...** - ela suspirou um pouco nervosa com sua primeira, e talvez única, missão.

**- Missãozinha fácil a sua hein!** - Gabe disse.

**- Mais difícil que voar de vassoura, Chudley Cannons!** - That lhe respondeu, zombando da posição do garoto.

**- Ah, como você e engraçadinha, ha-ha.** - Gabe respondeu ironicamente. O sarcasmo de Thalita às vezes lhe irritava... Quanto a esta questão a garota era realmente infantil...

**- Eu quis dizer que você tem capacidade de fazer mais.** - completou ele, abrindo um cercado enferrujado de um beco escuro do qual eles haviam chegado. That corou levemente, constrangida e os dois chegaram a uma clareira mal posicionada ao fim do beco. Gabe depositou um galeão num buraco estranho da parede e no mesmo instante, uma bandeja cheia de um pó escuro saiu de um dos tijolos. Gabe apanhou um pouco e esperou que Thalita fizesse o mesmo. A menina depositou uma moeda com uma cordinha e assim que engolida, ela puxou a cordinha de volta. A moeda não estava ali... Suspirou e pegou um punhado do mesmo pó.

**- Desculpe...** - ela se arrependeu de ter sido grossa anteriormente com o garoto. O mesmo fez um sinal negativo, mas mal-humorado, com a cabeça.

**- Deixe de ser egoísta, é só um galeão! Você sabe que eles sempre vão cortar essa linha! **- Gabe repreendeu Thalita em um misto de humor e impaciência.

**- Você diz isso porque não lhe falta dinheiro. Sem contar de que seria legal ver uma idéia trouxa superar a magia.** - ela riu divertida, tentando amenizar o clima do local. Não sabia se deu muito certo, porque no mesmo momento, Gabe entrou na clareira e lhe deu um sorriso de incerteza.

**- Benckiser!** - ele jogou o pó aos seus pés e chamas verdes subiram com labaredas fortes e quando as chamas se apagaram, Gabe não estava mais ali. Thalita deu um suspiro.

Seria sempre assim? Ela estava um tanto cansada de ficar brigando com Gabe por idiotices... Mas tinha certeza de que na maioria das vezes era culpa dela... Ah, porque ela tinha que ser tão imatura? Seria por isso que Gabe nunca havia ficado com ela? Hum... Curioso. Achava improvável, Gabe não era de julgar as pessoas pela idade. Mas Thalita era tão infantil! Ah, se não fosse por essa pirralhice, os dois poderiam estar juntos e deixar aquela Ângela rabugenta de lado! Mas enfim... Gabe era só um amigo... Só isso.

**- Benckiser!** - a menina repetiu as ações de Gabriel e no instante seguinte, não havia mais ninguém naquele beco escuro do qual eles haviam entrado ha pouco.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Fator de Cura**_

_**N/A: Dramática ever, mas espero que o próximo capítulo tire um pouco da dramaticidade do deste aqui... Sem comentários para este capítulo. Eu me sinto em um RPG escrevendo essa fic... Preciso começar escrever mais com personagens da J.K. neh/**_

_**Não reclamem do meu português, até o cap. 03 foi escrito em teclado desconfigurado ;D**_

_**Capítulo dois da Will pra Lua ;**_

_**.Chapter Two.**_

Thalita usara a rede de Flú para chegar no local de onde encontraria a sua primeira missão. Imaginou alguma casa em chamas ou coisa parecida... Mas o local estava bem pior do que ela havia pensado. Uma série de curandeiros do Hospital Sts. Mungus auxiliava doentes com queimaduras e ferimentos graves, que estavam mal posicionados sobre as calçadas que estavam superlotadas de feridos. Um pouco mais longe dali, um esquadrão de Obliviadores (reconhecidos pelos seus distintivos) controlava a população trouxa que se aglomerava aos poucos. E não muito longe, uma tenda fora erguida e uma aglomeração de pessoas era feita na mesma. A garota olhou boquiaberta para o local... Tudo bem que na carta dizia ter acontecido uma explosão, mas a garota não achara que a explosão fora tão imensa assim.

Grande parte das casas pegava fogo e vários aurores reconhecidos por suas fotos em jornais tentavam controlar o fogo com suas varinhas. Estava um tanto difícil, pois a quantidade de aurores estava totalmente reduzida pelo horário do acontecimento.

**- That, por aqui!** - Gabe chamou sua atenção dentro da tenda. A garota deu um suspiro e sentiu sua mão começar a tremer. Começava a ficar nervosa, mas tinha que se controlar. Tudo aquilo era real e ela precisava prestar para algo para ser aceita como auror. Ela se aproximou da tenda de onde duas velhas rabugentas murmuravam reclamações entre si, e ao mesmo tempo, conferiam uma incontável lista de aspirantes a auror.

**- Seu nome, eu não acredito que eles realmente fizeram isso, e gente demais no local.** - murmurou a primeira velhinha sem olhar para Thalita.

**- Thalita Wallace.** - respondeu.

**- Sua inscrição.** - perguntou a outra velhinha **- Claro que eles só vão perceber isso tarde demais, eles ainda querem encontrar algum auror que preste aqui! Por Merlin, mesmo aurores novatos não participam disso!**

**- Aqui** - Thalita lhe mostrou a carteirinha velha e surrada que mostrava incontáveis números que se alteravam aleatoriamente. A velha acenou a varinha para a carteirinha e, logo após, para o monte de pergaminhos que ela tinha em mãos. Uma das folhas de pergaminho se levantou do monte e a velha deu uma olhada rápida para a mesma.

**- Todos eles levam bomba na mesma matéria, sua seção está superlotada querida, volte em uma próxima oportunidade.** - A velha disse irritada e chamou o próximo da fila.

**- Não, espere, me mande para outra seção então!** - That exclamou indignada com a ignorância da velha.

**- Escute aqui mocinha, não está vendo o caos que esta isso aqui? Volte em outra ocasião!** - a primeira velhinha tentou proteger sua amiga. Thalita abriu a boca e respirou para começar a retrucar novamente, mas desta vez Gabriel se ergueu.

**- Olha, nem que seja para cuidar dos feridos, deixe que ela ajude! Ela tem capacidade!** - reclamou Gabriel com seu olhar apreensivo e ao mesmo tempo, galanteador. Estava certo que o tamanho de seu nariz era suspeito, mas as velhinhas pareceram reconhecer o famoso artilheiro do Chudley Cannons.

**- Tudo bem, então...** - Aceitou a primeira velhinha numa boa, com o olhar perdido em Gabe. Mas tal charme não fez tanto efeito na segunda velhinha.

**- Mas você não poderá entrar. O lugar está fechado para evitar demais contaminações.** - Ela disse rispidamente com uma voz mais insuportável que nunca. A velhinha se levantou e pediu para que That lhe seguisse. A garota abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha e agradeceu a Gabe, logo mais seguindo a velhinha. Esta lhe deu vestes brancas e simples para vestir e Thalita assim o fez, deixando suas vestes normais em um canto que lhe pareceu o mais seguro. Fora despachada ao canto mais distante da tenda para cuidar dos feridos mais simples. Afinal, uma das mais importantes parte de se tornar um auror seriam os primeiros socorros.

Apesar dos ferimentos daquele lugar serem simples, como ossos quebrados, queimaduras leves e machucados diversos, os feridos gemiam de modo irritante e constrangedor. Era incômodo aos seus ouvidos ter que ouvir as lamentações daqueles idiotas e That começava a não ter muita certeza de sua capacidade de poder ajudá-los. Era mais provável sua ânsia de calar todos naquele momento. Aproximou-se do primeiro homem da "fila". Ele tinha uma pequena queimadura em seu ombro direito e a carne viva estava a vista. Aquilo obviamente lhe daria uma infecção miserável. Thalita olhou para os lados. O caos reinava e ninguém estava ligando para os feridos que estavam ali. Não haveriam problemas em usar seu dom único...

**- Relaxe e não olhe.** - That pediu, olhando fixamente para o homem. O mesmo desviara o olhar e Thalita pegou sua varinha para disfarçar. A garota passou a Mao superficialmente pelo machucado do homem e se concentrou, fechado os olhos. A dor que era do homem logo se tornava sua dor e ela rangeu os dentes para não gritar quando sentiu sua pele queimar intensamente. Gemeu baixinho, a dor estava se tornando insuportável. Então, a dor finalmente cesou. Thalita suspirou tentando recuperar o fôlego e deu mais uma olhada ao redor para ver se alguém presenciara o acontecimento. Ninguém. Suspirando fundo novamente, That se dirigiu ao próximo e ao próximo dos feridos que clamavam por ajuda e cura. Ninguém estava lhe observando... Exceto Gabe.

Claro, Gabriel não tirara os olhos de That desde que ela entrara nas ruas de caos. Ele observou cada passo que Thalita dera ao entrar no campo que lhe era restrito e obviamente, ele não era bobo. Por mais longe que estivesse de That, era visível que ao passar a mão nos ferimentos dos seus pacientes, eles logo se recuperavam. E ela não estava usando sua varinha e muito menos poções para lhes curar! Não era possível... Os famosos alquimistas bruxos nunca descobriram nenhum fator que contribuísse para o dom da cura mágica, mas ao que era muito conhecido, havia apenas uma pessoa no mundo por geração que conseguia curar os outros com as próprias mãos, sem nenhuma ajuda especifica. Tal pessoa era conhecida como "A Cura". A Cura ficara famosa por sua mais conhecida geração: Steven Reckitt. Aquele velho sempre foi conhecido por ceder suas mãos a milhares e milhares de doentes, curando-os inúmeras vezes. Mas ele morrera ao curar um caso incurável. E assim foi descoberto que a única coisa que pode matar A Cura é a cura de um paciente terminal. Tal ação e reação eram totalmente desprezíveis, mas era compreensível que para ter tal dom, era necessário algo em troca.

Do mesmo jeito, o fato de That ter aquele dom não era nada compreensível. Ao que Rita Skeeter havia dito no Profeta Diário de quando Steven Reckitt morrera, a criança que nascera logo em seguida seria uma tal de Darlene Randall. Rita Skeeter nunca esteve tão certa e orgulhosa de seu feito, com certeza A Cura era Darlene, ela fora a mais nova criança registrada após a morte de Steven Reckitt. Darlene Randall era pouco falada, mas a moça também era uma auror (Só por causa de sua fama de A Cura). Ninguém nunca viu uma marca de cura em Darlene e todos esperavam de um indício para a existência do dom na jovem. Mas do mesmo jeito, A Cura era Darlene Randall, não Thalita!

Ah, céus, essas coisas às vezes nos confundem tanto!

---

**- Gabe? Gabe, estou falando com você!** - Exclamou Thalita com um olhar impaciente. Suas mãos estavam sujas e suas vestes não eram mais brancas. Tudo tinha um misto de sangue com terra e pó. O ar tinha um cheiro de queimado, mas o fogo já havia sido controlado. As vítimas com ferimentos mais graves foram encaminhadas para o Sts. Mungus e agora, ali, restava apenas o esquadrão de obliviadores e alguns aurores que esperavam ordens de seus superiores.

**- Desculpe, o que disse?** - Ele pediu desculpas, retornando ao mundo.

**- Você está bem, Gabe?** - perguntou Thalita, apreensiva e preocupada. Talvez o garoto estivesse passando mal de tanto inalar fumaça.

**- Sim, eu só... Bem, como foi no teste?** - perguntou tentando mudar de assunto. Ele estava pensando sobre como seria melhor abordar a menina quanto ao seu feito com os feridos, mas chegou a conclusão de que, quando That quisesse falar para alguém, ela mesma lhe contaria. Forçar uma informação não seria nada bom.

**- Não sei, acho que eles gostaram...** - Ela sentou-se ao banco em que Gabe estava. - Pediram para mim permanecer um pouco, mas não tenho muita certeza do que eles querem. - ela completou, temendo que alguém tivesse visto ela utilizando seu dom de cura.

Os dois permaneceram ali, sentados em silencio, esperando algo acontecer. E aconteceu. Um auror grandalhão se aproximou dos dois que estavam prestes a dormir.

**- Garota, está na hora de irmos.** - Ele anunciou.

**- Irmos? Para onde?** - Ela perguntou confusa.

**- Para o Ministério. Queremos esclarecer algumas coisas.** - O homem começou a guiar os dois ate a tenda.

**- Mas eu não fiz nada!** - That lhe seguiu com o passo apressado, forte e impaciente. O homem simplesmente riu da cara de That e, pegando no braço dos dois, eles se sentiram aparatar para o Ministério.

As três figuras escuras apareceram então no térreo do Ministério mal-iluminado. As únicas luzes que estavam acesas eram as dos elevadores e de algumas salas nos andares mais altos.

**- Como vocês são visitantes aqui, eu vou precisar da varinha dos dois.** - o auror disse antes de pegar o elevador. Gabe já ia sacar sua varinha do bolso, mas That segurou seu pulso e soltou uma risada sarcástica.

**- Esta zuando com a minha cara, neh!? Eu não dou minha varinha para ninguém e geralmente e o recepcionista quem confisca as varinhas dos visitantes!** - That disse com um pouco de medo da reação do auror. O mesmo riu novamente e deu os ombros, subindo no elevador vazio.

**- Faça como quiser.** - ele riu animado. O jeito dele era estranho, mas ele parecia um grande... Palhaço. O porquê nenhum dos dois sabiam dizer, mas ele realmente tinha cara de ser o engraçadinho da turma. De qualquer forma, os três pegaram o elevador e se dirigiram ao quartel-general dos aurores.

Os três entraram e, com o grandalhão os guiando, entraram em uma sala que era particularmente bagunçada demais. Um homem com uma cara seria e óculos baixos estava sentado na cadeira detrás da mesa. Thalita e Gabriel se entreolharam... Porque os dois estavam ali? E quem era aquele homem?

**- Srta. Wallace, eu presumo.** - Ele revelou uma voz grossa e atraente. Muito mais atraente que a de Gabe, devo dizer. A garota afirmou com a cabeça, ainda duvidosa.

**- Inscrição para auror. Ótimo em Auxilio a Vitimas e Trasgo em Relações Externas.** - Ele anunciou como se tivesse decorado o feito. Será... Será que eles estavam ali para dizer que ela passara no teste? O coração de Thalita pulou, mas ela não quis abrir a boca. Olhou novamente para Gabe e viu que o mesmo também havia pensado o mesmo pelo sorriso que ele exibia. O grandalhão soltou outro risinho.

**- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Turatt?** - perguntou o homem que estava sentado ao homem que os guiara. Os olhares de Thalita e Gabriel passaram do homem para Turatt, conforme os dois falavam.

**- Não, nada, Sr. Deichardt.** - Turatt respondeu, tentando se recompor.

**- Desembuche, homem! Vamos, o que há, Monti?**

**- Milton, as notas delas coincidem muito bem a sua personalidade.** - ele respondeu finalmente. Milton Deichardt deu um suspiro de ignorância e voltou o olhar a Thalita.

Era agora! Era agora que ele anunciava que Thalita se tornaria um auror! Talvez viessem alguns elogios de bônus e quem sabe ele não pedisse para concluir o caso de Benckiser como primeiro trabalho? Ela receberia algum distintivo? Teria de assinar algum papel? Ah, Merlin, como estava ansiosa! Queria desesperadamente que o Sr. Deichardt desembuchasse logo a novidade para ela poder abraçar Gabe num pulo de alegria e sair contando para quem estivesse afim de ouvir!

_"Fale logo! Fale logo que eu fui aceita! Vamos, diga, diga que eu sou uma auror!"_

**- Ao que parece, a Srta. empurrou um de nossos aurores enquanto ele trabalhava tentando conter o fogo. Não me importa se fez isso porque sentia algum desapego em especial ao membro de nossa equipe, mas saiba que você atrapalhou o trabalho dele e isso poderia ter causado graves danos na missão. Pois bem, fique sabendo que por causa deste ato, sua inscrição para auror esta cancelada. Tente outra profissão, no meu quartel-general você não será aceita.** - Milton terminou de falar. Ergueu sua varinha para a ficha de inscrição de Thalita e com um movimento, a ficha da garota pegou fogo, logo mais virando cinzas. A partir daquele momento, estava tudo acabado para a garota.


End file.
